Mistakes
by lillypad625
Summary: Hermione made the mistake of falling in love with the wrong man, and after a passionate night together she knows he would never really be hers. Hermione leaves to start fresh when an old threat reappears trying to steal the thing most precious to her. She needs Draco's help but is scared of his reaction when he learns her secret. Story is better than the summery. Rated M for lemon
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter I'm just a Fan!

the cover pic does'nt belong to me its feltsbiannn/tumblr

Hermione Granger walked through the grand lobby in a rushed pace, people usually stopped her and said hello but this morning the fury on her face was more than obvious and her coworkers just moved out of her way. Yeah she was angry, scratch that she was fucking pissed off. _That stupid arrogant git_ she thought while she waited for the lift. _How dare he, after… after what?_ She chastised herself. The reality of the matter was that he had every right to get engaged and as his employee she had no right to be upset yet she couldn't help it. The memories that haunted her constantly since that infamous night assaulted her already compromised brain.

_The large conference room was bustling with festivities and jubilance; the ceiling had been enchanted not unlike the great hall at Hogwarts's with colorful fireworks. Most of the staff was laughing and drinking freely from their self-refilling champagne flutes, no expense had been spared after all the company had just acquired the largest manufactures of brooms which had been declared bankrupt and brought to the chopping block. The acquisition was an enormous triumph for their boss and spoke well of the hard work the original staff had put in, in making Malfoy industries raise from the ashes after the war. Hermione raised her glass and clicked it against Blaise's as they cheered on with the rest of the crowd. Her head felt fuzzy and she knew she should stop, Hermione knew she was a notorious lightweight in fact Ron and Harry always made fun of her for it but she just wanted to celebrate like the rest without being sensible for once._

"_Should you be drinking so much?" The dark silky voice caressed her body making her shiver a little; it had to be a crime to have such a sexy voice. She turned around and looked up at a pair of mocking silvery gray eyes._

"_You're the one plying us with liquor Malfoy." She slurred her words and swayed a little realizing that maybe she was a lot drunker than she originally thought. A strong fair hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder steading her. She noticed a frown cross his face but didn't care she was having too much fun._

"_Ok Granger I think you've had enough." Draco took the flute from her hands and handed it to Blaise. "I'm going to take her home can you keep an eye on this." He said waving a hand towards the crowd. The darkly handsome man nodded and walked away drinking from both flutes. Draco steered a stumbling Hermione through the crowd and to his private lift. After they reached his office he sat her down on the large black leather couch by the door and walked into his bathroom turning on the lights. _

_Hermione snuggled deeper into the comfy plush couch and closed her eyes just for a little bit, as soon as she closed her eyes the dreams that had been haunting her since her days at Hogwarts's started playing behind her lids. Pale blonde hair, fair skin naked and flushed as it rubbed against hers. His soft lips crushed her in an intense kiss and she could feel her body heat up in response._

"_More." She begged and her dream lover gave her his trademark smirk and opened her slim legs in a swift motion pushing two long fingers into her hot and slippery core. "Oh Merlin yes, more…I need more Draco." Hermione felt some one shove her and opened her eyes reluctantly. _

"_What is it that you want more of Granger?" She looked into dark smoky lustful eyes and her breath caught in her throat. She'd seen that look in his eyes before but never directed at her. His face hovered inches from her and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek._

"_What?"_

"_You said more Draco, but I'm not sure exactly what you want, although your position gives me an idea." She looked down at herself and found one hand grabbing her breast while the other was buried in her skirt. She felt her face heat up and knew her face was blushing; quickly she jerked her hands away from her body and placed them at her sides._

"_Oh god"_

"_Where you having a sex dream about me?" His smirk was gone and looked just as flushed as she felt._

"_Uh" before she could come up with an excuse her dreams began to come true as Draco's lips cursed down on hers. Eagerly and pushing away her common sense Hermione opened for him and played a war for dominance. The kiss quickly escalated and Hermione found herself straddling Draco as his hands frantically roamed her body. He was undressing her slowly but she couldn't wait, Hermione had dreamed of having him in the throes of passion for far too long. She grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it over her head leaving her sitting on his lap in nothing more than a tiny silk lavender thong._

"_Merlin Hermione but you are perfect." Draco took a deep breath before taking a pink nipple into his mouth bringing Hermione close to climax. Her desperate fingers grabbed his zipper but suddenly Draco stopped her. "Are you sure you want this Granger, I mean we are both drunk…"_

"_Draco just shut up and get inside me before I burst into flames." She saw his eyes darken at her words, his hands let go of her wrist and ripped the sliver of silk she called underwear. She released his erect cock from its confines and mounted it slowly he was bigger than she had imagined and it took her a while to get used to the stretched feeling. Slowly she started to ride him, picking up pace as he released her nipple and ravaged her mouth once again digging his fingers into her wild hair. At the feel of his tongue plunging into her mouth at the same time his cock was wreaking havoc in her body Hermione could feel her climax building._

"_O Merlin Draco I'm gonna come soon." Draco rolled them over and started pumping into her furiously, she grasped desperately at his back as she reached the pinnacle of pleasure, she felt Draco reach his end as well as she felt his warm seed inside of her. Slowly he rolled off her and curved her body into his on the couch both of them sated and sleepy._

_The next morning Draco had been remorseful and apologetic telling her how sorry he had been for taking advantage of her. It broke Hermione's heart but she had just said that she was sorry too and practically fled his office._

That had been almost three weeks earlier, now she felt a jealous fury that she knew she had no right too but upon reading the Daily Prophet that morning and seeing Draco walking out of the fancy restaurant with a beautiful brunette. 'The most eligible bachelor of the century snagged?' By Rita Seeker.

"Uh are you going up or not?" Asked the young lift attendant as he stared at the seething Hermione, without answering she just stepped in and tried to calm down it would do her no good to make a fool of herself. She managed his schedule and knew that he had a rare free morning without meetings so Hermione didn't bother knocking and just pushed the door to his open. Inside stood Draco behind his desk and the beautiful delicate brunette from the Prophet article, Astoria Greengrass it was obvious to Hermione that they had been locking lips before she interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later."

"No Hermione wait, Astoria was just leaving." At Draco's words Astoria pouted prettily and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight Drakie?" She asked grabbing her bag and walking passed Hermione as if the other woman was invisible. Hermione held back the urge to hex the crap out of the Slytherine witch.

"I'm sorry I thought you were alone."

"It's alright is everything ok?" He asked sitting back down behind his desk to look over the mountain of paperwork.

"I just want to hand in my notice." A piece of parchment appeared in front of Draco and he picked it up frowning. After briefly scanning through it he looked up at her with angry silver eyes bearing into her soul.

"Is this because of what happened during the office party? I already apologized…"

"No Draco that's not why, it's just that we both know this job wasn't permanent. I have already informed the ministry that you are a legitimate businessman and I really think it's time that I moved on." Hermione just wanted to get as far away from the Slytherine sex god as she could, Draco might not be a dark wizard but he was still arrogant and a womanizer worse than when he'd been a young teen. She just couldn't keep working for him and watching him parade the endless string of woman.

"So that's all this has been for you, a job. "

"Of course, what else could it have been? I'll start interviewing for my replacement tomorrow." She started to walk out of the office when his words stopped her.

"Is that what you really want Hermione?"

"Yes, it is I never planned on being your secretary for four years."

"I thought of you as more than that." His words made her heart lurch with hope but she quickly squashed it.

"What we had was strictly business; we shouldn't make the mistake of confusing it with something that it wasn't." She had repeated those words to herself a million times during the past four years yet it still hurt to utter them, had she been facing Draco, Hermione wouldn't have missed the hurt look that quickly crossed his face.

"That's good to know, thank you for clearing things up for me." She nodded her head and walked out of the office her heart slowly breaking. She knew that if she stayed it would kill her to continue having him so close and not being able to call him her own. Draco Malfoy didn't want anything more than a secretary and Hermione Granger just couldn't continue being that for him.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter I'm just a fan!

the cover pic does'nt belong to me its feltsbiannn/tumblr

Hey guys sorry for the mistakes I was just so happy to see all the reviews that I wanted to get this up for all of you, I am totally opened to suggestions on how you guys would like to see the story go and to criticism I can take so let me know if you like it or hate it. Plz R&R

* * *

Hermione looked out at the crushing surf blindly, longing to be back with her friends and family. It had been almost three years since she'd left London, almost three years since she'd been in contact with anyone from her past. Right after she left London for what she had thought would be a few months to clear her mind someone had helped Scabior escape from Azkaban and Harry had urged her to stay away, not to use any magic or contact anyone one she knew until the escaped snatcher had been caught. Hermione knew Scabior had become obsessed with her, so she had complied not realizing it would be three years and counting she would spend in isolation from her world. More and more she wondered what her friends and family where up to, what had Ginny and Harry's baby had been, boy or girl? How was Ron doing or her parents, mostly she wondered what HE was doing. Wondered if he had finally married his tall bimbo and started a family or if he stilled played the field like the merry bachelor her had been the last time they had been together.

Hermione felt tears running down her face and cursed her weakness; it had been almost three years for god's sakes why couldn't she just forget him? Why did Draco Malfoy still haunt her life?

"Mommy!" Hermione jumped from the window seat in her room and rushed down the hall to her son's room, Scorpius had been having right terrors of late and would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. She made sure her face was free of tears; the last thing Hermione wanted was to stress out the little boy more than he already was.

* * *

Draco paced in his office feeling like a caged animal, he was angry. Very angry, Pansy was an idiot and she would always be an idiot yet he had given her a chance and hired her as his personal assistant a decision he regretted every day. How hard was it to keep a schedule straight? Thanks to her oversight he had missed a very important meeting with the head of a Japanese company he had been trying to purchase. _Freaking bimbo._

"Draco how long are you going to keep avoiding me." Lucius Malfoy demanded angrily bursting through into his office without preamble. Fucking fantastic, Draco thought angrily. The last thing he needed at that moment was another fight with his bitter father.

"What can I do for you Lucius?"

"A little respect is in order." Lucius spite out at his son, Draco could feel his father's and still he just didn't care anymore. Lucius was just an embitter old man that would not come to terms with that changes that ensued after the war.

"If that's all you want you're wasting your time, good day father." Draco sat down behind his desk effectively dismissing his angry father.

"You think you're so clever because of all of this don't you?" Lucius demanded sweeping his hand signaling the office. "But your nothing but a blood traitor, Malfoy industries crawling with half-bloods and worse MUDDBLOODS!"

"I am sick of telling you to keep your prejudices to yourself they have no place here." This time Draco stood and walked up to his father his own anger barely concealed.

"Never mind, I didn't come down here to fight."

"You could have fooled me."

"When are you going to finally set a date for your wedding? Astoria is the only thing you have done since becoming a blood traitor that you can be proud of. It's been two years since the engagement and the Greengrass family is beginning to think you won't honor your commitment."

"What I do with my life is none of your business please let yourself out."

"Don't think about it too long or you will lose her, sometimes I wonder if you are just waiting around for Granger to return that little mud…" Draco effectively silenced his father by drawing his wand. Sometimes the old man just didn't know when to quit.

"Finish that sentence and you will regret it, get the hell out of my office." Lucius stared at his son with pure unadulterated hatred for a few minutes before turning and leaving Draco alone in his office.

* * *

Hermione walks slowly opens the door to Scorpius's room plastering a reassuring smile on her face and froze. Standing next to her son's bed stood Scabior his wand pointed at Scorpius little head. Her heart stopped in fear as her nineteen month old baby cried nervously looking up the shabby looking man in his room.

"Hello beautiful." Scabior said flashing a nasty smile, Hermione pulled her wand from the pocket of her robe but Scabior was quick and nocked it out of her hand.

"What do you want?"

"I want you beautiful, but I'm here for the little half-blood bastard." Without warning Scabior grabbed Scorpius's collar and without thinking Hermione lunged herself at the demented snatcher, the minute her body hit his they both felt to the hardwood floor. His body smiled vile of unwashed clothes and decay making her gage.

"RUN SCORPIUS!" Hermione yelled in desperation but the little boy just stood by the door frighten and crying. Hermione crawled of a stunned Scabior and tried to crawl to her son unfortunately the man snapped out of his surprised state and dragged her back to him by her ankle, once she was under him Scabior smiled, then slapped her across the face breaking her lip as if turned on by the sight of blood he sniffed her hair making her shiver with fear. He slid his tongue down the side of her face and Hermione used that opportunity to raise her knee and hit him hard in the groin. He yelped in agony and she shoved him running to Scorpius, she picked her son in one fluid movement and ran out into the dark night looking for the port key the convict most have used. There in the darkness she found a small white book and knew she'd found it, praying that she would not walk apperate into a snatcher lair she grabbed for it. As they disappeared Hermione could hear Scabior laughing maniacally

"I'm going to enjoy killing the little bastard and having you beautiful."

She appeared in an empty candle shop and took a deep breath of relief, quickly finding the large fireplace in the back Hermione took a hand full of floo powder and yelled out the only place she could think of to go.

Draco heard the floo network sound coming from his living room and cursed at himself for not looking up his apartment, he was not usually so careless. He quickly got out of bed and put on a black silk dressing gown looking up at the clock on the wall, it said four am. There was only one person he knew that would be so ballsy as to walk into his house in the middle of the night without being invited.

"Lucius I swear to Merlin I 'm going to hex you!" He yelled walking into the living room. He stopped shocked by the sight of a frazzled brunette with a bleeding lip and small child crying wrapped around her leg. He shook his head trying to clear it from sleep fog, he had to be dreaming it couldn't really be her. "Hermione?"

"Hi Draco."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter…I wish I did but I don't!

Hey guys sorry it's taken so long to update, I love all your reviews they really help me keep the story going in the right direction. Please review and don't be afraid to tell me if there is something you don't like. Oh another thing I don't hate Ron, he was one of my favorite charters I just happen to like Hermione and Draco as a couple better. So in this story he isn't going to be a bubbling idiot who beats up Hermione.

* * *

Hermione sat across from a stony faced Draco wondering what was going through his mind, was he angry? Did he hate her?

"Please say something."

"What am I supposed to say Hermione?" You show up here in the middle of the night after almost three years with a toddler in tow telling me I'm a father, and that you're on the run. I'm sorry but I need some time to digest all of this." Draco said raking his fingers through his hair wondering what the hell kind of day was he having. Merlin he needed some fire whiskey. Hermione Granger the mother of his child. He had a child. Draco let his eyes drift to the small boy peacefully sleeping on the opposite couch. Scorpius, as she had named him had an unruly head of pale blonde curls and his sweet baby face was flushed in sleep. "He's a handsome child."

"His bright too, Draco I'm sorry I didn't know I was pregnant when I left and then Scabior escaped from Azkaban and Harry suggested I stay away." Hermione explained lamely, she knew the day of reckoning with Draco would come but she had hoped the circumstances had been different. She had nowhere to run. Harry's wasn't an option; Hermione didn't want to put his family in danger, and she had been afraid of Ron's hatred when he learned of her pregnancy.

"If Scabior hadn't found you would you have ever told me about Scorpius?"

"Probably not"

"At least you're honest. Why don't you take the baby into the bedroom and go to sleep? I'm going to reinforce the place and owl Potter." Draco got up from the couch and set about locking up his apartment. He knew that she expected him to say something different but honestly he was at a loss for words. She had runaway, and stayed away even after knowing she was carrying his child. Draco felt anger, confusion and even wonderment at finding out he had a son, but he didn't know what to do. After making sure no one could get in without being granted accessed Draco wrote a quick note to Harry and sent it by owl. When there was nothing else to do but wait he sat down and watched the sun raise through the wall sized window covering one side of his living room.

"This is bigger than just a few escaped Death Eaters." Harry informed his friends grimly. After receiving Draco's note he had quickly made his way to the penthouse relieved to see that Hermione had escaped her attack. "Scabior is just the tip of the iceberg. There is an underground rebellion, and unfortunately it's gaining support from Wizards and Witches that are dissatisfied with the way things are being handled in the magical world."

"What does that have to do with Scabior?" Hermione asked nervously, as she paced in the large modern kitchen.

"I believe the head of this rebellion against the Ministry of Magic somehow aided in Scabior's escape from Azkaban."

"I understand why he would stalk Hermione, Scabior is been obsessed with her since…" Draco couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, they all remembered too well the last time Scabior had come across Hermione, they had ended up at Malfoy Manor and Hermione had been marked for life by Draco's psychotic aunt Bellatrix "What I don't understand is why he tried to take Scorpius?"

"The only thing I can think of is that they want to kidnap Scorpius for ransom. After all you are one of the wealthiest men in both the magical and muggle world." Harry's words made sense especially if this so called rebellion was in need of funds to keep their covert operations going. "Who besides us knows that Scorpius is the Malfoy heir?" Both men turned to Hermione anxiously waiting her answer.

"No one, I lived in a remote muggle village in America I had no real neighbors except for people that stayed in the coastal village during the summers and no one knew I was a witch."

"Obviously someone is aware of the fact that Scorpius is my son." The possessive way in which Draco said 'my son' made Hermione's heart race a little. He seemed to be taking the news of his fatherhood better than she had expected, yet he hadn't said a word about it to her since dawn when she had broken into his home.

"We have a few leads to run but nothing promising, we have no idea who these people are and aside from a few threatening letters to the Minister we have no type of communications with them or know where they congregate. So in the meanwhile we need to put you under protective custody Hermione, you and Scorpius."

"No" Draco said surprising both Harry and Hermione.

"As long as Scabior is out there they are in very real danger Draco we have to protect them."

"I'll take care of Hermione and Scorpius and you do your job Potter, find that lunatic and his covenant."

"I don't know, this is probably the next place they are going to look for her." Harry looked at Hermione for support but she just looked down at her feet. Harry was right, of course he was but the last thing Hermione wanted to do now was get even deeper into Draco's bad side. She was very aware that if he chose to Draco could take Scorpius away from her legally and there would be nothing she would be able to do.

"I have properties all over the world, we are going to go away for a while I can keep them safe, you just concentrate on neutralizing the threat."

* * *

"You're doing what?!" Blaise exclaimed as he followed Draco into the executive office and slammed the door shut behind them.

"I'm going on holiday."

"But you never go on holiday."

"Precisely why I need the break besides if I stay here any longer I'm going to end up in Azkaban for the murder of Pansy Parkinson." Draco informed is best friend and business partner while piling documents on the briefcase on his desk. After Harry had left that morning Hermione and Draco had gotten into a heated argument because she wouldn't stay put while he went to the office and got things settled for their departure that night. Instead he had relented and escorted her to The Burrow, but the longer he was away from her and Scorpius the more nervous he got. Draco needed to finish up his business and get back to them. He knew he was being irrational, they would be safe for a couple of hours but he just couldn't help it, he needed to have both his son and Hermione in his sights.

"She's pretty dim isn't she? But she does have a nice pair of…" Blaise put his hands in front of his chest in an exaggerated motions pretending to have enormous breasts.

"That's about all she has, do me a favor transfer her somewhere and find me a decent PA or I might just end up killing myself." Blaise perked up for the first time since Draco entered the building that morning.

"Can I have her?"

"Ew"

"I mean as a secretary I kind of enjoy the view."

"You're disgusting; I don't care where you put her as long as she's not my Personal Assistant when I get back." Draco finished packing up the reports he would be taking with him to review while he was away. The company was running smoothly and Draco had all confidence in Blaise. "Oh another thing can you please make sure Lucius stays in his office playing boss and doesn't actually get his hands on anything that he can screw up."

"That will be a bit more difficult but I'll make sure he doesn't cause any damage, when will you be back?"

"Where are you going Drakie?" Astoria's voice interrupted his conversation with Blaise and Draco's annoyance bubbled, Pansy really was useless he had been clear with her and said he would not be receiving anyone. Astoria saunter towards him swaying her hips to their advantage knowing it gave her a sensual effect.

"Astoria I've asked you a million times not to call me that." Draco said pulling her hands of him when she wrapped herself around his neck, her think perfume, clogging his nose from its intensity. She pressed her sticky lips to his, ignoring his first rejection. Once she pulled away Draco wiped the lip gloss she left behind on his lips with the back of his hands.

"Drakie stop being silly and tell me where are you going baby?" She pouted prettily but it just fueled his annoyance, like Lucius, Astoria didn't know when she wasn't wanted. Draco had broken up their engagement about a month earlier and Astoria had just simply chosen to ignore his wishes and carried on as if they were about to get married.

"Um, I'll give you guys some privacy." Blaise said uncomfortably walking towards the door,

"No Blaise you stay we have a few more things to cover, Astoria please I'm very busy right now I'll talk to you when I return." Draco tried to reason with the delusional woman but she just continued to pout like a petulant child. Draco had known Scorpius for less than twenty four hours and the little boy acted more maturely than Astoria.

"But Drakie…"

"On second thought just give me a minute." Draco said looking at Blaise who was already leaving the office.

* * *

Hermione sat outside the Burrow with Ron in uncomfortable silence, after arriving at the only place she ever felt at home Hermione had been showered with hugs and kisses from a shocked Molly and a very pregnant Ginny. Unfortunately in the mist of catching up with the two women and filling them in on why she had been away for so long and didn't tell anyone about Scorpius, Ron had floo in. Now they sat awkwardly looking at the setting sun wishing that the other would break the horrid silence.

"He looks a lot like Malfoy, Scorpius I mean."

"Yeah I kind of figured that's what you meant Ron. Are you angry?"

"Yes but not for the reasons you think. Why Hermione didn't you come to me? Don't you trust me I thought we were best friends." Hermione could hear the hurt in his voice loud and clear making her blush with shame, Ron had been her best friend even after the break up they had remained extremely close.

"I was pregnant with Draco's child; I didn't know how to tell you that. I know how much you still hate him. I was scared that you would hate me if you knew." Ron turned to her with a somber look on his face and Hermione held back tears at knowing that she had missed the moment he had grown up. He looked more mature, his flaming red hair was cropped short almost in a severe military style and his body had filled out looking hard and muscular, Ronald Weasley was no longer a boy he was finally a man.

"I could never hate you Hermione your like my sister, closer in fact but don't tell Ginny." They both laughed and Ron hugged her to his side. He had missed her; he had spent many sleepless nights wondering what had happened to one of his best friends. Ron did have to admit that he had been shocked at finding her in his mothers' kitchen chatting away with the Weasley woman as if she had never disappeared, and he had been flabbergasted to see the small platinum headed boy sitting on the floor playing with a muggle teddy bear.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you with this before, to be honest I didn't want to get either you or Harry hurt because of me. You both have already done so much for me."

"It's our job Hermione to protect you and all innocents from dark wizards like Scabior, that's why we became Aurors. One of the reasons why I've been so sick with worry about you was his escape from Azkaban. The man is metal and he has an extreme obsession with you." Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder reveling in his warmth, and even wondering how things would have turned out if they had stayed together. However Ron was right the only thing between them was a sibling love.

"I know he is, and now he has taken my wand and knows about my son. I'm scared of him Ron; he seems different now, demented." Hermione shivered from fear and Ron hugged her closer wishing he could make all her fears go away.

"Don't be scared Hermione we are going to catch the bastard. Please trust me this time, I love you and I would give my life to protect you."

"I love you too Ron."

"How cozy, am I interrupting?" Hermione jumped at the sound of Draco's rich voice, she sat up straight and felt herself blush like a child caught with her hands in the proverbial cookie jar.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter I'm just a fan!

Sorry this chapter has taken so long but I've been struggling a bit on how I want to proceed, please let me know if I'm still on the right track here.

* * *

Hermione looked at her sleeping son with love in her eyes, her little boy was the most important thing in her life and she would do anything to protect him even withstand Scorpius's insufferable father but Draco was just getting under her skin! After he apperated at the Burrow and collected her and Scorpius he had been barely civil with her, ending any attempt at conversation with one syllable answers, or just completely ignoring her. Now he sat a few seats across from her his nose buried in paperwork and effectively dismissing her presence completely. The seatbelt sign lit up and the pilot's voice announced that they would be starting their descent.

"Are you going to tell me why you're mad are you just going to continue to ignore me like a child?" Her words brought him out of his thoughts and Draco looked at her flustered face.

"I've no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh just cut the crap, I worked with you for four years as your personal slave I know better than most people do." It was true, she did know him better than most people and it annoyed her when he chose to ignore a problem instead of talking about it and moving on, it reminded her of Ron. Hermione was too smart to voice her comparisons though; if she did he really would never speak to her again.

"Yet you chose to run away from me instead of facing the consequences of our one night stand, but since we are here already let's go over our cover story."

"Where is here again?" asked demurely, so he was angry? Hermione knew he had a right to his anger but so did she, after what he effectively labeled as a one night stand she had stupidly hoped that maybe he felt more for her than just friendship instead he had ignored the whole thing and started seriously dating Astoria freaking Greengrass in all her Slytherine perfection, it had hurt so badly to see the two together that she didn't even consider telling him about the baby after she found out. She knew it was low and mean of her and she was truly sorry but the past was already done and there wasn't much she could do to change it.

"I already told you I have many properties around the world, we are going to stay in a villa I own here in Italy, it's on a private island and completely magic free. It's the only way to stay under the radar; if we use no magic Scabior can't track you." It was a very reasonable plan; it just annoyed her that she hadn't been part of it.

"Ok, that sound good but how are you going to survive without magic?"

"You'll be surprise; don't forget I do business in the muggle world I've picked up a thing or two on muggle behavior. Anyway back to the plan, we are Mr. & Mrs. Mallory and we are staying here on business. The house is staffed with locals and since I've never stayed here before they won't question the story." Hermione's stomach squeezed painfully at the thought of pretending to be Draco's wife, the last thing she wanted was to fuel her damn misguided and unrequited feeling for him. After three years she still felt an unreasonable attraction to the stoic blonde man and pretending to be his wife would only complicate things further.

"I don't like it, why do I have to pretend to be your wife; can't I be your sister or something?"

"No, it's a simpler cover to be a married young couple with a small child. Now while we are there will be absolutely no magic performed, these people aren't just muggles but extremely superstitious." The private jet dipped and Scorpius stirred in his seat.

"So what are we suppose tell Scorpius." She asked worried, they had yet to tell the little boy that Draco was his father; in fact they had yet to talk about the child at all with all the things happening around them.

"The truth that I'm his father and that's it, there is no need to complicate things further." She nodded absently, he was right again. After the jet landed they rode in a limo in complete silence, Hermione lost in her anxious thoughts and Draco in no real mood to talk.

"Why are we stopping? Are we here?" Hermione looked out the window into the dark night but she couldn't really discern anything in the darkness.

"No we are in Marina di Campo is just off the coast, we'll take a speed boat there." Draco knew had had gone a bit overboard in getting them away, especially since he had purchased the villa just the night before thinking it a good place to wait out Scabior's capture, but he had to protect them. The island was private, small, and heavy guarded. Draco got out of the car and picked the sleeping baby out of his muggle car seat, it was the first time he held his son and the sensation of the small warm body in his arms had him pausing for a second.

"You don't have to carry him, I can do it."

"It's fine let's just get keep moving I'm quite tired." She followed him quietly.

* * *

To say he was frustrated was an understatement, Harry walked into his office and slammed the door shut knowing that he would get questioning looks later from the few Aurors on duty but he didn't give a damn. The tip they had gotten about a death eaters safe house had been a bust, he was no closer to finding Scabior or the threat to the ministry and it was frustrating. How was he supposed to help Hermione? How was he supposed to protect and serve when he had no clue where to look? These dark wizards had gotten smarter and have gone deep underground this time around without a narcissistic leader in need for acknowledgment. Harry had just sat down behind his messy desk when he heard a soft knock on his door, wondering who it could be at that hour of the night he called out to enter. A petite woman with silvery blonde hair and dreamy eyes walked forward with a knowing smile on her face.

"Hey Luna."

"Hello Harry Potter, I can see you are troubled." She spoke softly in her far away voice, making Harry lean forward so that he could hear her.

"I've been having a bad night, what are you still doing here Luna? Its late" the petite girl worked for Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and they were usually all gone by five, it was now one in the morning.

"I heard of your difficulties with Scabior." She informed him; at his confused look she continued "From Ginny, I maybe have some useful information." Harry looked at the girl with doubt but waited for her explanation anyway, the last thing he wanted was to be rude to her, Luna had gone through quite a lot since the war and lost more than most had.

"Well?"

"I had a meeting with Atticus Balthordy; he is the alpha of a German pack of werewolves that has been giving us some trouble lately, under a plea agreement Mr. Balthordy informed us that there has been a lot of activity in The Black Forest, meetings that have the appearance of being nefarious." At her words Harry perked up, but reminded himself not to get too hopeful all his leads have lead nowhere lately.

"Harry is…" Ron walked into the office and stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Luna in front of Harry's desk. "Luna"

"Hello Ronald, I do not know if Mr. Balthordy speaks the truth but I hope this helps you. Good night gentlemen." She walked out of the office passed an immobile Ron Weasley and gracefully disappeared around the corner.

"What was that about?" Ron asked finally finding his tongue.

"Our best lead right now, come on Ron lets head home we can work on this tomorrow." Harry grabbed his jacked and walked out the office Ron followed closely by. The two men walked in silence until reaching the lift. "You know Ron, she's single."

"Who is?" Harry rolled his eyes; sometimes Ron could be really dim.

"Luna is"

"That's nice Harry, but you are married to my sister and expecting your second child." Ron joked trying to drop the subject; he really didn't want to talk about Luna Lovegood.

"You're an idiot."

"So I've been told, and you my friend are letting my ninny of a match making sister rub off on you." They stared at each other for a moment and Ron made a disgusted face while Harry burst out laughing. "Ugh, just shut up Harry."

* * *

I know this chapter isn't very good and a bit shorter than I usually write but I've been fighting a bit of writers block and just wanted to advance the story a bit, not sure if I achieved my goal. Oh well…Plz R&R your opinions really help and inspire me to keep going.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, just a fan!

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, I'm not very confident in it but it's something I do when I'm advancing in a story I feel like what I write is just crap! Plz R&R let me know what you think, it really helps plus it lets me know that the story is still worth finishing!

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the medium sized speed boat with a now fully awake and extremely crabby two year old in tow. The last two days where finally catching up with Scorpius who was an extremely passive toddler but who did not like his routine interrupted. Hermione tried to pull the boy forward on the sandy beach but Scorp dug his little heels deeper into the ground and cried out petulantly.

"Scorp come on mama is very tired and wants to get a move on." The little boy dropped down on the sand and crossed his little arms over his chest to show he's discontent.

"No!" he screamed and Hermione could see tears glistening down his round cheeks and braced herself for the tantrum that was a sure thing coming. Scorpius was over tired and hungry, he kept being shuffle around and surrounded by strange people and surroundings. Hermione couldn't blame the little boy his anger, she just wished Scorp would cooperate and allowed her to put him to bed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's head snapped up to find an equally disgruntled Draco scowling down at her. _Great, two Malfoy men angry at me_. Before Hermione could respond Draco picked up the angry toddler and continued walking towards the house, too tired to argue or take in her surroundings Hermione followed Draco in silence the short walk up to the enormous villa, before they could knock the door opened and a sweet looking middle aged woman stood in front of them with a smile on her softly wrinkled round face.

"Signore Mallory?" She asked in heavily accented English.

"Buona Sera Signora Bettucci" Draco greeted the woman in fluent Italian surprising Hermione.

"We are so pleased to finally meet you." Mrs. Bettucci said brightly, she moved to the side so that they could enter. Hermione noted the immense, elegance though the foyer, the house screamed of privilege and money, _of course this would be a Malfoy vacation house_. She thought ruefully, inside stood an incredibly attractive young girl with a mass of dark curly hair and an older man with a friendly smile.

"This is the live in staff, Signore Berttucci the grounds keeper, Teresa Aggione she will be take care of the little one and I'm the cook. We have two housekeepers that come in from Marina de Campo every day."

"Very nice to meet you all I'm Draco Mallory and this is my son Scorpius and my lovely wife Hermione Mallory." Draco introduced them and Hermione smiled politely, but inside she was seething. Draco had gone and hired a nanny for her son without even discussing it with her, a nanny! The one thing Hermione had vowed was that her child would not grow up like his father had in a cold environment without love and with extreme discipline. Scorpius would not be raised by nannies to be an adult by the time he was eight.

"Would you like a quick tour?" Mrs. Bettucci's words brought Hermione out of her angry thoughts reminding her that she stood in front of these people silently staring at her 'husband' angrily.

"Actually, my family and I are very tired and it's passed this little ones bed time. Maybe you can just show us to our rooms." All eyes went to a sleepy but calmer Scorpius who was curled in Draco's arms his little blonde head resting on his father's strong chest. The older woman nodded and motioned for them to follow. First they stopped at an enormous nursery, opulent and impractical in Hermione's opinion. The entire room was white, white walls, white sheets and a large plush area rug between the huge canopied bed covered with sheer white draping linens and the play area_. I wonder how long is going to take Scorpius to stain everything._

"This is the little Prince's room." Mrs. Bettucci said sweeping an arm to show off the space.

"Uh maybe Scorp should sleep with me tonight." Hermione whispered nervously, she didn't feel comfortable separating from the little boy ever since walking in on Scabior hovering over her son. The tall young girl she had seen down stairs stepped between them and reached out for Scorpius, Draco handed her the little boy who proceeded to cuddle on to the strangers arms.

"Do not worry Mrs. Mallory your bambino is in good hands." Teresa reassured Hermione flashing a big sincere smile showcasing even white teeth. Hermione wasn't sure she liked the girl, but only nodded and leaned in to kiss Scorpius's forehead.

"Good night baby, be a good boy for Miss Teresa ok?" Scorp nodded drowsily and Hermione watched as Teresa took her baby into the room and closed the door. Hermione held the tears that threaten to spill and followed Draco and Mrs. Bettucci down the hall to the master suite. The room was even bigger than the nursery but decorated much in the same manor; dark stained furniture and white linens and walls, the bed was the same as Scorp's a canopy with draping sheer white material at the other side of the bed where French windows that led to what Hermione assumed to be a balcony facing the beach.

"Is there anything else that you need signore?"

"No, Buona Sera signora Grazie." Once they were alone Hermione turned on the presumptuous Slytherin.

"How dare you!" She demanded fighting to keep her voice down.

"Don't you think we've had enough drama for one day?" Draco sighed in frustration and made his way to the walk in closet by the door to the en-suite where expensive clothes where laid out neatly. He kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, his body felt completely exhausted and he had no desire to fight with the short tempered Gryffindor, it seemed to be common trait with the wizards of that particular house.

"I'm just getting started, one: how dare you hire a nanny for my son without consulting me about it?"

"I just thought you would welcome some extra help."

"Are you suggesting I can't handle taking care of my son on my own?" How dare that condescending arse speak to her as if she was a fumbling idiot that couldn't be trusted with her own child?

"Not at all, look we are both tired and a bit unreasonable why don't we have this conversation after some much needed sleep."

"That's another thing, why are we sharing a room? I am not sleeping here with you." He had just about all he could take of Hermione's resisting everything he tried to do. Draco understood she was scared, exhausted, wand less and on the run. Things that would have anyone on edge but bickering solved nothing and he had just had a few life altering experiences himself to ponder over. Dropping his suit jacket on the floor he started to walk away from her towards the bathroom.

"I don't give a rat's arse if you sleep or not but you are spending the night in this room and pretend to be my loving, happy wife." He disappeared into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Once he was gone Hermione sunk onto a plush couch in front of the bed. _Why did I do that,_ she thought angrily it was the nanny that had pushed her over the edge but Hermione knew she had been bitchy when all Draco had done was drop everything in his life to help her. She just couldn't help it, being around Draco always made her lose her cool and left her unsettled.

Hermione heard the shower running and used the opportunity to look around for bed linens, after she found what she was looking for Hermione kicked off her shoes and curled into the uncomfortable couch. She refused to sleep in the same bed with Draco; she couldn't trust herself around him.

"Hermione come on wake up." Draco shook the small brunette but got no response from her, the exhaustion finally getting the better of her. With a deep sigh he picked her up gently and laid her down on the bed, if he left her on the couch she would be in pain in the morning. Draco removed the muggle jeans from her small frame and had to bite down hard on his bottom lip at the sight of her slim shapely legs, they looked better than he remembered. Deciding to leave on the red sweat shirt she was wearing, Draco slipped into the bed next to her and finally let sleep over take him.

* * *

"You've fail Scabior." The man in front of the scared snatcher said in a lethal voice, truth be told Scabior wasn't afraid of this glorified leader but of the real puppeteer behind this new order. He had indeed failed and not for a second did he doubt that his new master would Aveda Kedavra him on the spot.

"I did not anticipate the child waking up before I could get him out of the cottage." It was the truth, Scabior had planned for months after finding Hermione's hiding place and everything had been going according to plan but the damn brat had opened his eyes and screamed for his mommy. He still remembered his first sight of her standing by the door fear in her chocolate brown eyes, it had been delicious. His body had reacted with heat at her sight and all he had wanted was to intensify the fear in her gaze, cause her to scream in pain and when her lip split from his blow and the blood tickled down her chin Scabior almost came in his pants. He wanted her; he wanted to torture her and hear her pain filled screams as he drove into her violently.

"He is not pleased, but he was chosen to give you another chance. One month, you have one month to present him with the Slytherin heir. If you don't; start running Scabior and don't ever stop." The tall pompous ass walked away dismissing Scabior as if he was nothing more than a house elf. It took everything he had not to kill the useless piece of shit wizard walking away from him thinking he was so high and mighty, _enjoy it now you bastard for it will not last. _Scabior walked out of the abandoned warehouse and made his way to Knockturn Alley, to an old witch with the answers he needed.

* * *

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, she had been having a horrible nightmare where she had not made it to Scorpius in time and Scabior had gotten the baby. Her hand shook as she raked it thought her hair taking deep calming breaths, it was just a dream but it had been so real. She quickly jumped out of bed and realized that her pants were missing and she had slept on the bed instead of the couch she had originally fallen asleep on the night before. She would have to talk to Malfoy about boundaries and broken noses, but first she had to see Scorpius, reassure herself that her son was safe. Hermione done on her pants and exited the airy bedroom, she made her way down the hall to the nursery and pushed the door open after a quick inspection she realized that Scorpius was missing. With her heart pounding loudly in her ears Hermione raced down the right side of the double grand stair case leading to the ground floor, she looked around every open door and come up empty handed, no Scorpius, no Draco. With fear completely controlling her she made her way to what she assumed was the kitchen when she heard the childish giggling and released her breath in relief. She followed the jubilant sounds to the back veranda and pool area, stepping outside she saw Draco in a pair of emerald green swimming trunks standing in the pool with a naked Scorp attempting to swim.

"Come on buddy that's it you're doing such a great job." Draco encouraged as Scorp doggie paddle his way to the edge of the pool. The little boy threw himself at Draco triumphantly and giggled again as Draco pick him up and tossed him in the air. Hermione's heart constricted at the sight, never in a million years did she ever think Draco Malfoy would actually play with a small child. "Are you ready to try one more time?" Scorp nodded enthusiastically.

"He's too young for that." Hermione said walking to the edge of the pool smiling besides her words.

"He likes it right buddy?" Once again Scorp nodded, Hermione wondered how her usually shy son had gotten so chummy with Malfoy in such a short time. "Did you know that Scorpius has no clothes? I went to get him for breakfast this morning and he was running around naked while Teresa washed the outfit he was wearing last night."

"Yes I know Draco, we had to run away with nothing but the pajamas we were wearing remember? We were lucky enough to find the outfit he did have at the Burrow." Draco frowned at her words and Hermione realized he hadn't thought of that before, he was quite oblivious sometimes.

"alright well lets have breakfast then once we are done we can take the speed boat to the main land and go shopping in Tuscany, we can't have the two of you walking around naked now can we?" Draco smiled at her dazzling as he stepped out of the pool with Scorpius in his arms. The sight nearly brought tears to Hermione's eyes, how many times had she dreamed of a scene just like this since she found out she was having Draco's baby?

"I'll just go wash up; you guys can get started without me."

"We'll just practice swimming some more while we wait." Draco said walking back to the pool

"Swimming!" Hermione heard Scorp scream in delight while she rushed back into the house unable to suppress the happy feeling snaking its way into her heart. She knew that with Draco Malfoy that happiness would not last and if she really was as smart as peopled said she wouldn't play along, but she was still a woman madly in love, she was determine to enjoy the ride for as long as it would last.


	6. Chapter 6

"No!" Scorpius screamed happily as Hermione stepped forward from behind the dressing room curtain. Hermione, Scorp, and Draco had been shopping for the better part of two hours and she was just sick of putting and taking off outfits, especially since she had been modeling them to Draco and Scorp and neither one of them seemed to like anything she picked.

"I think I rather like this dress." She complained as she saw both her son and his father scrunch up their nose at the mid-length red summer dress.

"We don't like it." Draco chanted bouncing the little boy sitting on his lap making Scorp giggle. Scorpius had always been such a somber child that hearing him laugh and giggle so freely took Hermione by surprise. In fact she was surprised by the budding relationship shared by the two Malfoy males, Scorp was so shy and Draco she honestly remembered being sourly and only charming when he was working or trying to get into some tall bimbo's knickers. After they had a driver pick them up at Marina Di Campo and take them to Tuscany they had shopped at an exclusive baby boutique for Scorp buying more things than the boy had ever own in his two years on earth, Hermione had argued but Draco insisted that he was making up for lost time with his son.

"I'm starting to notice a pattern here; you two only dislike the red things I try on."

"Maybe red is just not your color." Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde man and walked back into the dressing room and tried on yet another dress that had been brought to her by the designer personally. She looked in the mirror and had to admit that the things the older woman had chosen for her fit much better than the items Hermione had picked out herself. Taking a deep breath she walked back to the viewing area expecting a simple no.

"Pretty mommy! Pretty mommy!" Scorp chanted at her while Draco just stared at her with his lips slightly parted. She looked nervously down at the emerald green silk floor length gown, it fit her body like a second skin, the dress was tighter than anything she usually wore defining every curve on her petite body. The low neck line displayed an impressive cleavage and the dress had long slits on each side showcasing her shapely legs. When she first exited the dressing room she had felt beautiful and confident in the glamorous gown but now she began to feel uncomfortable under Draco's gaze.

"Well?" She asked twirling slowly showing her exposed creamy back. Finally Draco seemed to regain his voice.

"That's a bit better." Hermione's heart sank at his words and she realized that his opinion matter more than she had originally thought. Sick of playing human Barbie and dejected by Draco's reaction Hermione got dress quickly in her jeans and red sweatshirt, grabbing a few random items she had tried on she walked out of the changing area and to the front of the store not bothering to see if Draco had followed. "What's the matter? You still have an enormous pile of clothes to try on."

"I honestly think this is enough, I understand your need to buy thing for Scorp but I'm more than grateful for just this right here." She said pointing to the small pile she had grabbed. He just nodded and spoke to the sales associate influent Italian; the girl nodded enthusiastically and bagged her items. Once they stepped outside Hermione was about to thank Draco for buying her some much needed clothing when the shrill of a cell phone interrupted her. She watched in shock as he pulled out a sleek black smart phone.

"I'm sorry I have to get this, do you mind going on ahead with Scorp? I'll meet you guys in the ice cream shop." Hermione nodded grabbing Scorp's hand and walking down the quaint streets to the famed Gelato shop. "Potter, do you have any news?" Draco finally answered the phone.

"Not much, we just intercepted two new threats to the minister as well as an enchanted quill that blew up and killed a scriber during court, the quill was meant for the minister's use." Harry sounded tired and Draco guessed that the new developments had kept the Aurors department swamped.

"Damn it! How about Scabior, any news on his where about?"

"There have been a few new leads but nothing concrete as of yet."

"So you have nothing." Draco said frustrated, he needed this threat neutralized, with Scabior and the damn Rebellion hanging over their heads Draco knew he would never be able to sort of the situation with Hermione nor would he relax enough to enjoy getting to know his son.

"Not yet but like I promised I will keep you posted, listen I have to go it's getting late and I have to pick up James."

"Alright, let me know if anything else occurs and Potter…Thank you." It was hard for Draco to say those words, while he and Harry had reached an understanding years ago they were far from friends.

"You don't have to thank me she means a lot to me, I'll call you again in a week." After the line went dead Draco walked down the cobblestone street lined with quaint shops to where Hermione was sitting under a shaded table helping their soon eat his ice cream.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She greeted him with a smile.

"Everything is fine, that was Potter they still have no leads." He noticed her smile falter a little but she continued on as if nothing had happened. Draco sat down across from her and watched Scorp trying to keep the rapidly melting ice cream on his spoon.

"I got you mint chocolate chip." She said bringing his attention to his own ice cream on the table in front of him.

"Thank you, that my favorite."

"Yes I know."

* * *

"Harry is that you?" Ginny called out from the kitchen of the home she shared with her husband and child. She had tried to keep occupied all day by baking cookies and making dinner, her mind had kept wondering to Hermione and everything that had unfolded since the brunette's return. Before Harry could answer James ran to the kitchen and barreled into her. "How are you my little boy?"

"Mum, I'm not little now. I'm a big brother, remember?" The little boy who was almost four said indignantly.

"Well excuse me sir."

"Sorry we are late, had some more trouble at work." Ginny looked up to see her husband walk in to the kitchen with a tired look on his face and her heart constricted with worry.

"How was mother?" She asked changing the subject, Ginny didn't want to have the conversation she had been practicing all day in front of little James, she knew it would instigate an argument.

"Fine, she's excited tonight your brother George is bringing a girl to dinner so your mother is in quite a state."

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"George just told her as I got there to pick up James, she is very angry and running around talking about short notices and not having a meal prepared." Ginny rolled her eyes annoyed at her brother, leave it to George to pull a stunt like that, deep down she was glad however after Fred's death George had been merely existing and it was about time he joined the side of the living once again.

"God George is so clueless, anyway you boys go wash up dinner is ready." After they ate and put James to bed Ginny and Harry sat in front of the fire in their sitting room. Harry sat on his favorite chair looking through files while she sat on the couch knitting. "So how was work?"

"We had another attack today and once again the perpetrators where far too clever, no evidence was left behind." Harry answer without looking up from his file.

"Harry I want to ask you a favor."

"Anything love." He answered absently once again and Ginny was beginning to feel irritated, ever since he took on the rebellion case he had been absent minded and ignored both her and James.

"I want you to step down from this case."

"What?!" This time he put down his file and looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Ginny however was not deterred, she was worried for her family and Harry would have to listen to her.

"Listen to me Harry, this case is very dangerous and we have James to think about and this new baby! What if something happens to you?"

"Ginny you married me knowing I was an Auror and that my job was dangerous. It's never bothered you before."

"Well it bothers me now; I have a bad feeling about this one. Can't you see how much danger you're in? Please Harry step down, there are plenty of other Aurors that can handle this case." She looked at him anxiously as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He always did that when he found her irritating. Tough!

"I can't Ginny, you better than anyone knows that this case has become personal. They are targeting Hermione and her son how can you ask me to abandon her?"

"So instead you abandon me? I'm worried for her too Harry but Hermione is not your responsibility! Why is it that she just reappears suddenly in our lives and you run to her rescue and ignore the pleas of your worried wife?" Ginny knew she was being unfair but she was scared, she didn't want to lose her husband and as much as she loved Hermione Harry's safety was more important to Ginny. Instead of arguing with her Harry stood up grabbing his files and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Harry we are having a discussion!"

"Ginny I'm tired, goodnight."

* * *

"Why are you out here alone?" Draco said startling Hermione who had been standing on the balcony in their room overlooking the beach, watching the waves break on shore, the sounds calming her nerves and the sight emptying her mind of all the things she had been worrying about since she found out she was pregnant.

"I didn't hear you come in. It's beautiful here; I can't believe you just had this property without visiting."

"It's a recent purchase."

"Draco I want to thank you for everything you are doing for us."

"You do not have to thank me Hermione, Scorp is my son and it's my job to protect him, and you are my friend." His voice was thick with emotion and she felt shame for keeping his paternity a secret for as long as she had. The word friend also jabbed a little at her heart, foolishly she knew but Hermione had been harboring feelings for Draco Malfoy since she had been a young school girl.

"I know but by showing up we have disrupted your life, I can't even contemplate what this has done to your relationship with your fiancé." The thought of Astoria with her flawlessly beautiful face and perfect body left Hermione feeling gauche and plain. "Ginny told me about it" She said at the confused look on his face.

"You were only there for five hours, I'm afraid to ask what else the little Weaslette has said about me. Don't worry about Astoria Hermione the important thing now is to make sure you and Scorpius are safe and unfortunately Potter is no closer to figuring out the case than he was when you first showed up in my house." Astoria was the furthest thing from Draco's mind, upon walking into the room and finding Hermione standing on the balcony wearing a short dark purple silk nightgown, one of the day's purchases. The sight of her shapely legs brought back memories of the night she had straddled him between those beautiful legs.

"But I can't help feeling guilty, I can't imagine she's happy about her future husband having a bastard child and now playing house with the woman who brought such complications to her life." Her words brought Draco out of his erotic remembrance; he grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him as he spoke.

"First of all don't ever call my son a bastard again; I am exactly where I need to be. Here with you. Secondly I've already told you to forget Astoria." Hermione felt an electric shock of desire by his touch, her body still responded to him. His words also played with her emotions, but she reminded herself that Draco wasn't interested in her except for the fact that she was the mother of his child. He had broken her heart by completely ignoring the fact that they had shared an explosive night together instead the very next day he was back to parading his beautiful conquests by starting to date heiress and socialite Astoria Greengrass.

"Goodnight Draco." Hermione pulled away from his grip and walked past him into the bedroom they shared. She silently climbed into bed and pretended to fall asleep as Draco stripped down to his pants and walked into the bathroom to shower. She had to keep reminding herself that she was just his friend and even though he had been incredibly nice that day and they had acted like a real family it was just an act, an act to protect Scorp and herself from Scabior. Hermione felt tears running down her cheek and wanted to kick herself for being weak, Draco never even flirted with her in all the years she worked with him, he never led her on at all. She had no one to blame but herself for the situation they were in. Hermione heard the door to the bathroom open and close and felt Draco slip into bed next to her.


End file.
